Madagascar
(Australia) |budget = $75 million |gross = $532.7 million |title = Madagascar |cast = Ben Stiller Chris Rock David Schwimmer Jada Pinkett Smith |music by = Hans Zimmer |editor = |release date = |based on = }}Madagascar is a 2005 American computer-animated comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by DreamWorks Pictures, and released in movie theaters on May 27, 2005. The film tells the story of four Central Park Zoo animals who have spent their lives in blissful captivity and are unexpectedly shipped back to Africa, getting shipwrecked on the island of Madagascar. The voices of Ben Stiller, Chris Rock, David Schwimmer, and Jada Pinkett Smith are featured. Other voices include Sacha Baron Cohen, Cedric the Entertainer, and Andy Richter. Madagascar was released on DVD on November 15, 2005, along with the short film, The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper. A Blu-ray Disc version was released on September 23, 2008. A sequel, Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, was released on November 7, 2008. The third film in the series, Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted, was released on June 8, 2012. Plot At the Central Park Zoo, Marty the zebra is celebrating his tenth birthday, but longs to see the rest of the world from outside his pampered life at the zoo, believing that he can find wide-open spaces to run around in, like Connecticut. Marty's best friend, Alex the lion (Ben Stiller "Zoolander") attempts to cheer up his friend by singing Frank Sinatra's "New York, New York" with him. Still unsatisfied, Marty gets some tips from the zoo's penguins; Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private. The penguins are similarly trying to escape the zoo. Marty's friends—Alex the lion, Melman the giraffe and Gloria the hippopotamus—realize Marty's folly and try to follow him. The four, along with the penguins and the chimpanzees Mason and his silent friend Phil eventually find themselves at Grand Central Station, but are quickly sedated by tranquilizer darts when Alex's attempt to communicate with humans is mistaken for aggression. The zoo (under pressure from animal-rights activists) is forced to ship the animals, by sea, to a Kenyan wildlife preserve. During their travels, the penguins escape from their enclosure and take over the ship, intent on taking it to Antarctica. Their antics on the bridge cause the crates containing Alex, Marty, Melmen, and Gloria to fall off the boat and wash ashore on Madagascar. The animals are soon able to regroup, initially believing themselves to be in the zoo at San Diego, California. Upon exploring, however, they come across a pack of lemurs led by King Julien XIII (Sacha Baron Cohen "Da Ali G Show"), and quickly learn of their true location. Alex blames Marty for their predicament and attempts to signal for help to get back to civilization. Marty, on the other hand, finds the wild to be exactly what he was looking for, with Gloria and Melman soon joining him in enjoying the island. Alex eventually comes around, though his hunting instincts begin to show; he has been away from the pampered zoo life of prepacked steaks for too long. The group is accepted by the lemurs, though King Julien's adviser, Maurice, cautions them about Alex's predatory nature. King Julien ignores Maurice's concerns and persuades the group to help the lemurs fend off the fossa, who hunt the lemurs as prey. While initially Alex scares the fossa away and is worshiped by the lemurs, he later falls under his instincts and attacks Marty. Realizing that Alex is now a threat to them, King Julien banishes Alex to the far side of the island, where the fossa live. Marty begins to regret his decision to leave the zoo, seeing what Alex has turned into, and realizing how hard it is to survive with so many predators around the island. The penguins, having been to Antarctica and found that it "sucks", land the boat on Madagascar. Seeing this as a chance to return Alex to New York, Marty rushes after his friend against the wishes of the others. Marty attempts to convince the now grizzled, starving Alex to return by using the "New York" song but Alex refuses in fear of attacking him again. The penguins, Gloria and Melman go to find Marty, but are trapped by the fossa. At the last minute, Alex finally overcomes his predatory nature and scares the fossa away from the lemur territory forever. The lemurs regain their respect for Alex and the penguins help him satisfy his hunger through sushi instead of steak. As the lemurs throw a bon voyage celebration for the foursome, the penguins decide not to break the news that the ship has run out of fuel and that they are still stuck on the island, setting the stage for Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. Cast * Ben Stiller as Alex * Chris Rock as Marty * David Schwimmer as Melman * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria * Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julien * Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice * Andy Richter as Mort * Tom McGrath as Skipper * Chris Miller as Kowalski * John DiMaggio as Rico (uncredited) * Christopher Knights as Private * Conrad Vernon as Mason (Phil is unvoiced) * Fred Tatasciore and Tom McGrath as the Fossa * Elisa Gabrielli as Nana * Bob Saget as zoo animal (animal unclear) * David Cowgill as Police Horse * Stephen Apostolina as Police Officer * Mitch Carter as Boat Captain (ADR group) * Newell Alexander as Ape (ADR group) Critical Reception Madagascar received mixed reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, The film has a score of 54% based on 191 reviews with an average score of 6.07/10. Gallery MADAGASCAR.jpg Chapters # Opening Credits # Marty Dream # Happy Birthday Marty # Big Mama Lost # Marty New York # Clocks # Sunrise # Madagascar # I Like to Movie It # The Locals # New York # Plane # Marty’s Beach House # Horton Kidnapped # Alex Racing # Party # Alex # The Omen # The Wild # Marty Searching For Alex # The Wildebeests # Dinky vs Fossa # Samson vs Kazar/The Boat # Closing Credits Category:Madagascar (franchise) Category:Animated features released by DreamWorks SKG Category:Films with vocal and instrumental credit music Category:Films set in New York City Category:2005 animated films Category:DreamWorks films Category:DreamWorks Pictures films Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:Films about penguins Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Movies Category:Sound Effects